One Second
by yuki daisuki
Summary: AU. Shuichi es un estudiante de la Yume School y tiene 17 años, aun no ha conseguido ningun novio, pero llegara cierto rubio a conquistarlo? Yuki es un gran medico, y llegara a vivir al pais Mousy junto a su hermano Tatsuha, que les deparara el destino
1. Chapter 1

**ONE SECOND**

Una suave brisa recorría la poblada ciudad llamada Mouse, esta se caracterizaba por sublima muy agradable y las diferentes frutas y dátiles que se cultivaban en aquel lugar, el día era maravilloso, el sol estaba mas brillante que nunca, llegando a traspasar cualquier cosa con su resplandor, pero esta luz no podía llegar ala familia Shindou, los cuales llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos, pero por cosas del destino, debían separarse.

Un pequeño niño de siete años, muy apenado, con un extraño color de ojos y cabello, despedía a uno de sus padres, abrazándolo fuertemente

Shuichi: Papi, te estaré esperando, vuelve pronto

-Te llamare todos los días- dijo el padre de Shuichi, Dany

Scout: es una lastima que debas ir a Stuffy, pero es por tu trabajo

Dany: lo hacemos por el bien de nuestro pequeño, no quiero que se adapte a ese extraño país, pero pueden ir a visitarme a menudo amor, los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos

Sc: lo se, no olvides que te amo, y lo haré por el resto de mi vida

-Pero por que no están juntos, si los dos se quieren, ¿es por mi culpa cierto?-dijo casi en un susurro el pequeño, soltándose del agarre de su padre Dany

Sc: no pienses eso amorcito, lo hacemos por tu bien, queremos que vivas en la ciudad donde nosotros hemos crecido, además aquí la educación es mucho más buena

D: Shuichi, debes entender, yo volveré, te lo prometo, nos veremos seguido bebe

-pero……snif…….snif yo quiero que estemos todos juntos-derramando un mar de lágrimas refunfuño el pequeño

Sc: no llores, ahora despídete de tu padre OK?

Shuichi se encamino hacia su padre, abrazándolo fuertemente estando al frente de el. Debía aceptar el traslado de su padre, Dany era un exitoso administrador de una empresa que se dedicaba a la exportación de de variados productos, y le habían intercambiado por su excelente labor, estaba feliz por ello, pero muy triste a la vez ya que no vería a su padre todos los días, el pequeño pelirrosa deshizo el abrazo, para luego depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla de Dany , Scout se acerco sigiloso hacia su amado esposo, para besarle en los labios intensamente y dejarlo ir de una vez, para sufrir menos.

-Papa, ¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunto incrédulo Shuichi aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sc: que tal si vamos por un delicioso helado eh?

Shu: snif… esta bien papi ya tenia mucha hambre

o

Tras este suceso, Shuichi fue creciendo rápida y sanamente, su padre Scott lo crió muy bien, haciéndolo un chico caprichoso y divertido, emanaba una tranquilidad impresionante cuando estabas a su lado, le proporcionaba una buena educación, cumpliendo con la promesa que le había hecho a su esposo, Dany.

Scout siempre fui cuidadoso en todo aspecto con su pequeño hijo, el cual ahora tenia 17 años, era un estudiante de la preparatoria Yume School (onegai alguien ke me ayude a escoger nombres mas originales plisXD), un joven algo popular y con una larga lista de pretendientes, todos podían percibir la belleza externa e interna del pelirrosa, aunque no que mas llamaba la atención de los hombres era el extraño color de ojos de Shuichi, un violeta que denotaba en el la pureza e inocencia del muchacho.

Shuichi vivía junto a su padre Scout, este llevaba una boutique en el centro de la ciudad llamada " Mystic Eyes" en la que comercializaba prendas juveniles, era muy popular por el estilo de ropa que vendía y diseñaba el mismo, lo que concierne a su otro padre Dany, el seguía trabajando en Stuffy, pero ahora era gerente de una de las sucursales de la empresa ,Shuichi era un joven muy afortunado, tenia una buena cantidad de dinero gracias a sus padres y le cumplían todos sus caprichos, los cuales eran bastantes


	2. Chapter 2

"**ONE SECOND"**

Capitulo uno

El sonido del odioso despertador y la voz de su padre le hicieron levantarse, refregó cuidadosamente sus ojos, ya que su vista aún estaba nublada , aquel día era hermoso, el sol brillaba en las alturas, haciendo que sus ojos resaltasen de forma esplendorosa, con paso lento se dirigió al baño para darse una reconfortable ducha(N.A. ¬), sentir el agua escurrir hasta lo mas hondo de su ser y acompañado con el sonido de las gotas al caer, era algo relajante y excitante para el joven Shuichi, al finalizarla, cogió una pequeña toalla blanca para su cabello, seguida de una un poco más grande para cubrirse parte de su cuerpo.

Diez minutos mas tarde, Shuichi ya estaba preparado, y como de costumbre, lucia excelente, su uniforme se le ajustaba lujuriosamente, con algunos pliegues que realzaban las perfectas curvas del joven muchacho, resaltando su fina cintura y sus largas y delicadas piernas, Shuichi amarró su rosado cabello en una pequeña coleta, dejando dos mechones sueltos, paralelos a su cabeza, el joven se observo por última vez en el espejo, para supervisar que todo su uniforme estaba bien puesto.

Las calles se hacían cada vez más largas para Shuichi, como de costumbre, se le hacia tarde, corría a gran velocidad para poder llegar a su destino diario, a lo lejos se divisaba la preparatoria, aumentó mucho más el ritmo que llevaba, hasta encontrarse frente a la Yume School, cinco chicos se le acercaron deliberadamente, saludándolo y acariciándole como era de costumbre.

S: Hola a todos o.o

Todos: Buenos días Shuichi-sama.

S por favor, me podrían dejar pasar, es que llego tarde.

-Claro vaya con cuidado dijeron los muchachos al unísono.

S:(estos idiotas me tiene harto) Bueno… adiós…...

Kaoru, Kenji, Yami, Haru y Sasuke conformaban el club de admiradores de Shuichi, ellos evitaban cualquier acercamiento de otros chicos hacia el pelirrosa, los cinco se le habían declarado a Shuichi, pero éste les rechazo, pero aún seguían detrás de el, molestándolo, le hacían la vida imposible a aquel que le hacia daño a Shuichi, pero el pelirrosa no les tomaba mucho en cuenta.

En toda la preparatoria se escuchó la melodía del timbre, avisando y preparando a los alumnos para las clases, Shuichi corrió por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón, abrió la puerta rápidamente y se encaminó a su puesto, allí le esperaba su mejor amigo Hiroshi Nakano, este igual era muy popular , tenia su cabello rojizo y fino, unos ojos grises que brillaban más que cualquier piedra preciosa, era alto y delgado, en resumen, era un muchacho hermoso, con Shuichi se llevaban muy bien y eran amigos desde el jardín de niños, Hiro siempre defendía a su amigo de las burlas que le hacían, ya que como su apariencia no es muy simple, le envidiaban mucho.

Las clases siguieron su ritmo normal, Shuichi acostumbraba ir a la azotea a almorzar, le parecía algo muy relajante y tranquilo, dejó su cosas a un costado, para luego recostarse completamente en el suelo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el ambiente- Amo este lugar, me calma-dijo para sus adentros.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, por el reflejo del sol no podía divisar bien a la persona que se dirigía a él, sostuvo su cuerpo con sus antebrazos, para poder incorporarse un poco, pero sus ojos se sorprendieron al verle la cara.

S: ¿pero si tu eres Sakuma Ryu... ichi?

R: hola Shuichi.

S: ¿que hace usted aquí?

R: no me trates así, ¡solo dime Ryu-chan onegai!

S: OK.

R: solo vine a verte.

S: ¿eh? A mí ¿Por qué?

R: bueno……. Yo…. Lo he estado pensando un poco y…… decidí…Shuichi….me gustas, no me atreví antes por…. Bueno no lo se… pero quiero saber si te gustaría salir conmigo.

S: ¿ehh? Es que… esto es tan repentino.

R: ¿estas saliendo con alguien en este momento?

S: no, pero…

-Entonces no hay problema, podríamos intentarlo- dijo alegre Ryuichi, acercándose un poco más para verle a los ojos.

S: no lo se, tu tienes a otros pretendientes…

R pero ¡yo quiero intentarlo contigo no da! ¡Creo que eres muy divertido!

S: déjame pensarlo ¿si?

R: esta bien, ¡na no da!

S: ejem... cof……cof……. Etto…… ¡bye!

Shuichi se levantó apresuradamente de aquel lugar, esto era muy repentino para él, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, Ryuichi era uno de los muchachos más populares de la Yume School, tenía unos ojos azules brillantes y muy expresivos, su cabello era algo verdoso, fino y su cuerpo era delgado, pero muy varonil, Ryuichi solo le hacia señas con las manos a modo de despedida, aquella confesión de amor le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no podía negar que el chico le llamaba la atención, era realmente guapo, pero ¿resultaría lo de ellos?

-------------------------------

No sabía porque su hermano había decidido cambiarse de casa, a él le agradaba su antiguo país, pero la ciudad de Mousy le gustaba, era reconfortable, el día había sido muy ajetreado para los dos hermanos Uesugi, debían darle los últimos toques a su nueva casa, aunque con lo que respecta a las habitaciones hubieron unos cuantos problemas.

Yuki: (N.A:1ª dialogo de Yuki kawai!!!) ya te lo dije Tatsuha, odio los cuartos con vistas a jardines y esas cosas tontas, este me gusta, es bastante agradable, no lo cambiare.¬¬

Tatsuha: jooooooo, ¡¡¡¡pero yo lo quiero!!!!

Y: ahora déjame en paz, quiero revisar algunos papeles

Tranquilamente, así que no molestes.

T: eres un cabezota Eiri, pero volveré, ¡¡¡lo prometo: p

La familia Uesugi era muy conocida, sobre todo por la gran cantidad de empresas que tenían bajo su poder, desafortunadamente, el padre de ambos hermanos había fallecido no hace mucho, por lo tanto, todo fue heredado a sus dos únicos hijos Eiri y Tatsuha, el primero, más conocido como Yuki Eiri, era un gran medico, a sus 24 años ya era todo un experto, pero no le agradaba mucho su trabajo, ya que había estudiado medicina solo para enfadar a su padre y también para no tener que administrar las empresas de su familia, y el menor, Tatsuha, era un estudiante de preparatoria, solo tenia 17 años, lo que más le gustaba era tener parejas y disfrutar de la vida.

-------------------

El pelirrosa regresó a su casa, algo agotado, subió directamente a su cuarto, le encantaba tomar una ducha después de las clases, podía sentir esa sensación de nuevo, el agua traspasar todo su cuerpo, concluyó su baño y con parsimonia, se puso su bóxer negro, quedándole bastante bien (¬), seco un poco su cabello rosado, se dirigió al espejo como siempre, su pelo aun goteaba, dejando algo mojada su espalda y parte del suelo.

------------------

Y: odio esto, venderé todas estas empresas algún día, por el momento le dejare el trabajo a ese idiota de Hiromu.

El rubio se dejo caer sobre el único sofá de la habitación, quedando a la vista la única ventana del cuarto, pudo observar que había alguien en la casa de al lado, desde aquella distancia solo se veía la silueta de un muchacho, intrigado, Eiri se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, era bastante extraño ese chico, tenía su cabello rosado y su cuerpo era perfecto, se veía apetecible, recorrió aquella espalda bronceada y mojada con su mirada dorada fijamente.

-----------

El cantar de un picaflor le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, Shuichi se volteó para poder apreciar a la linda ave, se acercó a ella y la acarició, con el contacto, el picaflor se asustó y voló rápidamente, de pronto sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, se abrazó a si mismo, levanto un poco la mirada, pero en su recorrido se encontró con unos ojos dorados bastante fríos, ambos jóvenes se observaron por varios minutos, Yuki bajo la vista para ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Shuichi, era alucinante ese pequeño, sus ojos violeta brillaban, dándole paz, el pelirrosa recordó que apenas llevaba nada de ropa, le dedicó una mirada de reproche al rubio y en sus labios se dibujó la palabra –"pervertido"- antes de cerrar la ventana junto con las cortinas.

Continuara……

Espero que les guste este capitulo ya ke es el primero… etto los rev. Me motivaron a actualizar lo mas pronto posible a si ke espero muxos mas para la próxima ocasión onegai!!! … esto es un Y/S POR SI ACASO: P yap eso no mas.

Gracias por su apoyo este Cáp. Se lo dedico a todos los ke me dejaron rev. ¡Arigato na no da!


	3. Chapter 3

"**ONE SECOND"**

Capitulo Dos.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la bahía de Mousy, la tarde había trascurrido de forma normal, excepto para Shuichi, que aún no se explicaba porque aquel hombre le había mirado de esa forma y además no llevaba casi nada de ropa, seguía bastante enfadado por el suceso, al contrario, Yuki no le dio mucha importancia al tema, siguió merodeando por su nuevo hogar, mejor dicho, seguía escapando de su odioso hermano Tatsuha.

---------------

S: mmm, iré a comprar pastelillos con crema , ¡me encantan!, así podré tomar un poco de aire fresco, jooooooo debo olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en este día.

Shuichi bajo las escaleras velozmente, tomo su abrigo largo y salió de casa, aquella brisa era deliciosa, le encantaba, varios pétalos volaban por efecto del suave viento, continuó su recorrido con paso lento, calmado, debía pensar ciertas cosas, llego a la pequeña tienda que quedaba frente a un parque, compró sus pastelillos favoritos y salió de allí, le hecho un vistazo al lugar, se veía diferente, era muy sencillo, muchos árboles viejos y unos cuantos pares de bancas, la iluminación era muy delicada, los focos alumbraban levemente, amaba ese lugar, siempre venia con Hiro a pasear por ahí, decidido, caminó hacia el lugar, observándolo con detenimiento, en esa noche habían luciérnagas, hacían bonitas figuras en el aire, siguió su recorrido mirándolas embobado.

Y: Mnnn…pero que cubierto de ropas estas ahora ¿eh?

S: Ah??... Tu de nuevo, que diablos haces aquí, ¿me persigues?

-ni que estuviera loco- dijo exhalando la nicotina.

Yuki se encontraba sentado junto a un gran árbol de cerezo, fumándose un cigarrillo tranquilamente, Shuichi le miraba con ira, aquel hombre, se lo encontraba en todos lados, no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, pero para su desgracia, varios metros adelante se encontraban Yami, Sasuke y Haru, movió su cabeza para ambos lados, si lo veían ahí solo, capaz que cochinadas le podían hacer, sin dudarlo, volvió al árbol donde estaba el rubio, se quitó el abrigo y se cubrió parte de su cuerpo con él, antes de sentarse en el suelo junto a Yuki.

Y: no voy a preguntar.

S: shhhh!... me estoy escondiendo, no digas nada.

Y: OK… no me importa, haz lo que quieras, no me entrometo con niñatos.

S: jooooooo… aishhh… aquí vienen.

Los tres jóvenes pasaron a escasos metros de ellos, conversando animados, no se percataron que su amado Shuichi estaba allí, siguiendo su camino.

S:¿ ya se fueron?

Y: Mmm… si.

S: gracias al cielo, me salve .

Y: ¿y que haces por aquí?, un niño como tú no debería salir sólo a éstas alturas de la noche.

S: vine a comprar pasteles, un momento, yo no soy ningún niño, tengo 17 años.

Y. si lo eres… y guarda silencio, molestas.

S: Tuuu!!!!...¿vives al lado de mi casa cierto?

Y: creo que eso quedo claro esta tarde.

S: O///O….¿cual es tu nombre? Yo soy Shindou Shuichi, ¿quieres pastelillos?

Y: no gracias… estoy fumando en este momento…. Soy Eiri o Yuki Uesugi.

S. eso mata no deberías hacerlo.

Y: yo hago con mi vida lo que me plazca, no me des órdenes.

El pelirrosa abrió la caja de pasteles cuidadosamente, para sacar sus golosinas, aquel hombre era un maleducado, más encima no le había ofrecido ni una disculpa, terminó de comer el último pastel, estaban deliciosos, como siempre, se tumbó en el césped, no debió haber comido tanto, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta quedar completamente dormido.

-----------------

Yuki acabó con su tercer cigarrillo y el pequeño aún dormía, lo observo unos minutos, adorable, realmente adorable, tan frágil, pero en que demonios pensaba, el no era así, además tenia la edad de su hermano menor, era muy joven para el, lo cubrió con el abrigo que anteriormente se había escondido Shuichi y lo cargo entre sus brazos.

-------------------------

La intensidad de la brisa le hizo despertar, se asustó cuando vio a Yuki cargándolo hasta su casa, eso era vergonzoso, no era un niño para que lo llevaran así.

S: ¿que haces?

Y: no te iba a dejar ahí ¿no?

S: pudiste despertarme.

Y: no quería escuchar tu voz chillona otra vez.

S: ¡suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!

Y: y si no quiero ¿que harás?

S: que me va a hacer, ¡auxilio!, ¡¡un pervertido me quiere secuestrar!!

Y:¡ cállate!

S: ¡que alguien me ayude!

Y: ¡basta!

S: por favor BUAAAAA!!! ¡¡Que alguien llame a mi casa!!

Y: eres un escandaloso de primera ¿sabes?

S: ¿a donde me vas a llevar?

El rubio ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, éste muchacho era un pesado y además era muy aniñado y caprichoso, Shuichi rompió en llanto al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de Yuki, en realidad le tenia miedo, el rubio trato de calmarse un poco, le ponía de muy mal humor el tener que aguantar al pelirrosa.

Y: cerca del árbol, habían unos roceadores, y por desgracia se encendieron después de terminar mi tercer cigarrillo, te cargo porque se han mojado tus zapatos además de que estabas completamente dormido, solo eso, no te secuestrare ni nada por el estilo, además no te soportaría ni un día.

S: pues yo tampoco, ahora bájame, me iré solo a casa.

Y: no lo haré.¬¬

S: ¿por que?

Y: no quiero hacerlo, ya estamos cerca.¬¬

S: está bien, si así lo prefieres uu

La noche estaba presente en sus vidas, aquella luna era espléndida, brillante, y la luz de las estrellas resaltaban sus violáceos ojos, Yuki bajo al pequeño cuerpo, dejándolo frente a su hogar, ambos se miraron como si se hubieran hechizado mutuamente, el rubio observo que quedaban unas cuantas lagrimas en el rostro de Shuichi, con cautela, acerco sus dedos hacia la piel del pelirrosa, para acariciarle con cuidado, luego acerco su rostro al cabello rosa, fresas, lo primero que pensó, el olor de su pelo era exquisito, inhalo, hasta sentir el aroma ser parte de él, se separo unos centímetros y le beso con ternura sus rosáceos cabellos, Shuichi se ruborizó al contacto, -¿que se tramaba este hombre?- Pensó el pequeño, Yuki se volteó rápidamente y se alejó de él un poco, cruzó su mirada dorada con la violeta desde lo lejos y sonrió- nos vemos niñato-dijo antes de seguir su recorrido y entrar a su nueva casa.

S: ¡¡¡Tu!!! BAKA!!!

Y: ¡¡¡pero que demonios!!! Yo no hago éstas estupideces, y además con ese mocoso, que tendré en mi cabeza, comportándome así tan amable, ni quiero recordarlo…

T: ¡hola hermanito!

Y: ¿que quieres?

T: Mmm... Te he visto muy encariñado con el muchacho de al lado, hasta besitos en el cabello y todo, ¿es una de tus nuevas tácticas?

Y: si vienes a burlarte pierdes tu tiempo, ve por ahí, deben haber algunos insectos que necesiten tu ayuda más que yo, ¡lárgate!

T: no esta nada mal el vecino eh?

No quiero que lo toques, el va a ser mío hermanito ¿OK?

Y: pero ¡¡que!! ¿Que estas insinuando? Que yo siento algo por ese niñato, por favor, haz lo que se te de la gana con el, ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir un poco.

T: OK, ojala cumplas con tu promesa.

Y: ¿que?

T: de que no te involucraras con mi chico, además siempre me quitas a mis parejas Eiri.

Y: yo no he prometido nada, de todas maneras es dedición de Shuichi, no de nosotros.

T: ¿Shuichi? Suena tierno, vamos a ver para que otras cosas sirve el pequeño jeje...

Y. adiós.

T: gracias Eiri por la información, ¡BUENAS NOCHES!

Continuara….

Espero que les guste este capitulo ya que me esforcé mucho por escribirlo, además toy de niñera así ke tuve ke cuidar a mi sobrina y escribir... Pero bueno…. Este Cáp. Se lo dedico a mi pequeñita Catalina ke la quiero mucho y ke se porto bien conmigo hoy día... Toda una sobrina ejemplar y a todos los que han leído mi fic hasta ahora y espero ke no le den la espalda onegai!!!!! Dejen su opinión, es valiosa para mi mattane!!!

PD: le salio competencia a Yuki pero será verdadero amor lo que siente Tatsuha por Shuichi o solo lo hará para molestar a su hermano descúbranlo en el próximo Cáp. Ke capaz lo suba mañana… bye.


End file.
